


Cuspids

by RottenMint



Series: Paternal Instincts [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mouth injury, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenMint/pseuds/RottenMint
Summary: Keith is used to losing his teeth at odd times, and losing them more frequently than what is humanly possible. But this? This is ridiculous.





	Cuspids

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of drafts I made of this before finally getting it the way I wanted it is ridiculous. But hey, it's finally here! There's some reasonably gross descriptions of teeth, as well as someone's mouth getting pretty wrecked, so if that isn't your thing, you may want to skip right to the end notes on this one. 
> 
> As always, sorry for any mistakes, and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Keith stares at his reflection, mouth open in shock as well as so he can see what’s causing him so much pain.

 _Teeth_.

Large canines, bigger than a dog’s, poke out of Keith’s gums. The teeth that had previously been in their places now lay discarded on the counter, roots and all, coated in congealed blood. Keith runs the tip of his index finger along the top of one tooth, pulling it away quickly when it cuts into his skin.

Keith frowns at the sight of more blood, not that it stands out against the red coating his teeth and lips and gums. It drips from his mouth and into the basin of the sink, staining the pure white a garish shade of crimson.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door makes Keith jump. He snatches up the four teeth from the counter, tossing them into the small chute in the wall that leads to the trash incinerator.

“Keith?”

“Just a second.” He spits into the sink until his mouth is mostly clean, then rinses the basin until the last sign of the blood has vanished. He glances back up to the mirror to check his face. It’s pristine, and Keith can almost fool himself into believing nothing’s changed.

The bathroom door slides open as Keith steps out. Shiro gently snares his hand, raising an eyebrow. His hair is still mussed, eyes heavy with sleep.

Keith places a hand on Shiro’s chest.

“Why’d you get up?”

“You were taking too long.” Shiro whispers, leaning in for a kiss. Keith moves in kind, only stopping as their lips brush.

“Wait.” Shiro makes a low, confused noise, choosing to rest his head on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith swallows. Shiro deserves the truth, he wants so desperately to tell him, but the words catch and fizzle out in Keith’s throat.

What if growing giant canines is one step too far? What if he hurts Shiro by accident? His heart hammers under his ribcage, unforgiving and afraid.

“I need to go see Ulaz,” Keith leads Shiro to the bed, “go to sleep. I'll be back soon.”

“You won't kiss me because of some Galra thing?” Shiro’s teasing words mesh together. A fond smile finds itself on Keith’s face, and he strokes a thumb over Shiro’s cheekbone.

“Yeah. I need to- to figure something out.” Shiro’s gaze sharpens as Keith’s speech stutters.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes. Yes, everything is fine.” He pushes the insecurities rising in his gut down, ignoring them. There will be time later, once he’s figured out _how_ and _why_ and how to stop the pain radiating from his jaw through his skull and neck.

“Mm. I'll wait for you.” Shiro’s words slur, tiredness leaching back into his features. Keith laughs, pressing their foreheads together.

“Don't bother. Sleep.” Keith backs towards his bedroom door. Shiro watches him the whole way, giving the most pathetic look Keith’s ever seen. He looks like he should be whining, and Keith can't suppress a loud laugh.

“Keith,” Shiro actually _does_ whine this time. Keith’s hand flies to his mouth, covering his new teeth as he giggles. “I'm sad about you leaving, and you laugh at me. What a mean, mean boyfriend.”

“I said I'd be back! The longer you keep me here the longer it’ll take.” Shiro deflates into the mattress. Keith shakes his head. “Just. Go to sleep.” He instructs, and slips out of the room.

:::

“Ulaz.” Keith greets when the door slides open. Ulaz blinks, seemingly surprised to see him before he smiles.

“Keith, what is it? It's rather late.” Keith swipes his bangs to the side, peering past Ulaz into the bedroom. Thace’s foot hangs off the edge of Ulaz’s bed.

“Sorry. It's probably easier if I show you?” Keith shrugs, and Ulaz tilts his head. Keith opens his mouth, wincing as the points of his teeth scrape gouges along the inside of his cheeks. Ulaz gasps, placing his hand on the underside of Keith’s chin.

“Thace! Thace, come here!” Ulaz barks over his shoulder. Thace plants both feet on the floor and walks over, one eye half open and one ear pressed flat to his head, violet fur ruffled and unkempt.

Ulaz thumbs at Keith’s lip, pulling it down to further reveal his teeth. Thace becomes alert at the sight. He looks far too pleased, Keith thinks, for someone who’s staring into his gory mess of a mouth.

“Your adult teeth are growing in, Keith.” Ulaz says, voice calm. “You will lose a few others, and expect more pain than what I assume you’re already feeling. They will be tender at first but that will stop once they have come in fully.” He pulls his hand from Keith’s chin.

“Based on that, can you figure out his age, Ulaz?” Thace murmurs, lifting a hand and resting his palm at the nape of Ulaz’s neck. Ulaz nods.

“Yes. In Galran years, Keith would have one year left before his peak of maturity now that his teeth are growing in, on average. That would mean he’s about nine.”

Keith chokes.

“I'm _nine?_ ”

“Roughly, as I said. The times in which Galra face different aspects of physical puberty does vary. You could be older or younger, but I won't be able to tell until I can create a breakdown of Galran and terran time.”

“There's no other way to tell for sure?”

“There is one way,” Ulaz elbows Thace in the side, hard, and Thace coughs. Keith’s eyes dart between them.

“What? What is it?” He demands, impatient. Ulaz sighs.

“This is a conversation we should reserve until Antok and Kolivan can be here.” Ulaz sends Thace an icy look. Thace gives a weak smile, leaning in and kissing Ulaz’s cheek sullenly, a beg for forgiveness. Ulaz purrs a bit, but his attention stays focused on Keith. “I will gladly explain it to you, though not without Antok, at least, in case our suspicions about you are correct.”

“Suspicions,” Keith deadpans.

“Suspicions that I will elaborate on when Antok and Kolivan have arrived.” Keith looks to Thace, who shakes his head.

“Ulaz is right. I'll go wake them up.”

“No, it's okay. We can talk tomorrow.” Keith rubs his eyes. Waking up in the middle of the night, gagging on your own blood and teeth, is enough to exhaust anyone.

“If you're sure.” Ulaz pets Keith, strands of his inky hair spilling from Ulaz’s fingers. Keith turns his head into the contact.

“Yeah. I want to go back to sleep.”

“Then goodnight, Keith. Rest well.” Ulaz inclines his head, stepping back into the bedroom.

“Oh- one last thing,” Keith calls as the door begins to close. Ulaz plants his arm on the door to stop it, affectionate gaze fixed on Keith. “Is there a way to stop them from scratching the inside of my mouth?”

Ulaz’s expression turns apologetic.

“I'm afraid not. All I can say for advice is be careful. Your body will get used to them.”

“And… If I'm kissing Shiro, do I need to worry about hurting him?”

“I would warn him about the change,” Ulaz cautions after a moment, “they've never seemed to get in the way for Thace and I, or for any other mated pair I've known. I would avoid certain bedroom activities until you are confident you won’t accidentally bite Shiro in his more _delicate_ places.” Keith’s face tints pink and he gives a hurried nod.

“Okay. I'll- I'll keep that in mind.” Keith says a final goodnight and hurries down the hallway, sure he can hear Thace and Ulaz chuckling behind their closed door.

:::

“Do they hurt?” Shiro asks from where he stands behind Keith’s chair.

“A lot.” Shiro rubs Keith’s back at the confession, brows furrowed in sympathy. 

“So you just… Spontaneously grew fangs.”

“They aren't fangs,” Keith stresses, giving Hunk a pointed look, “they're… Teeth.”

“They're fangs.” Pidge agrees.

“No, they-”

“C’mon, they're kind of like fangs.” Keith looks to him, utter betrayal written across his features. Shiro shrugs. Keith groans, then glances at Lance. “What, you don't have anything to say about this?”

“Nah. I think they're kinda neat.” Lance says, chewing another spoonful of food goo. Keith throws his hands up in defeat.

“They are fascinating. And they aren't done growing yet, correct?” Allura asks as she steps around the table. “May we see?” Keith looks around the table, lingering on the curious expressions on everyone’s faces, then huffs, baring his teeth.

A unanimous round of ‘whoa’ floats into the air around them. Keith shuts his mouth, and Pidge leans across the arm of her chair.

“Lance is right. They are pretty cool.”

“Very cool,” Hunk remarks. 

“Super cool,” Shiro adds. 

Keith sighs, but a smile tugs at the corners of his lips, especially when Shiro gives him a quick kiss before returning to his own chair. 

Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Allura begin questioning him about his new teeth, and Shiro holds Keith’s hand in support while he answers. Keith is so distracted by them that he barely feels the pain in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right folks, you heard it here. Keith is nine in Galran years! It won't be explicitly said in any fics, but one Galran year is about two human years, as in my fics Keith is currently seventeen-turning-eighteen, and will hit Galran maturity at age 20 (10 in Galran years).
> 
> As for his teeth, I'd say they're pretty large, but small in comparison to other Galra. I'd say Antok's canine teeth are about five centimetres long, or about as long as a full-grown baboon's. For Keith, I'm thinking about one-point-five to two centimetres, just because they still need to fit in his mouth. 
> 
> If you have an animal you'd base Keith's teeth on, or another length you'd imagine them as, come talk to me @ clever-canadian-goose on Tumblr, I'd love to hear your ideas!


End file.
